battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PAK 40
The 7.5 cm PaK 40 (7.5 cm Panzerabwehrkanone 40) was a Nazi Germany 7.5 cm anti-tank gun developed in 1939-1941 by Rheinmetall and used during the Second World War. The PaK 40 formed the backbone of German anti-tank guns for the latter part of World War II. It is featured in The Road To Rome and Secret Weapons of WWII expansions of Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V. Battlefield 1942 The '''PAK 40' is an Axis emplacement featured in Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome and Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, and is issued as an emplacement to the Wehrmacht, Royal Italian Army and German Elite Forces. It is capable of destroying a light tank with three to four shots; heavy tanks require several more shots. Appearances *Liberation of Caen *Salerno *Monte Cassino *Battle for Anzio *Monte Santa Croce *Operation Baytown *Mimoyecques *Eagle's Nest *Gothic Line The Allied equivalent is the AT-25. Battlefield V The Pak 40 appears in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The Pak 40 appears at several points during the singleplayer, being used mainly by Germany but also by the armies of the United Kingdom and United States in My Country Calling and The Last Tiger respectively. The gun can be used during the final defense at the end of the war story Under No Flag, and one is commandeered by Senegalese Forces to blast open the castle gates in the finale of Tirailleur. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Pak 40 is the German faction's standard anti-tank gun emplacement, equivalent in role to the United Kingdom's 6 Pounder. In comparison to the 6 Pounder, the Pak 40 has a lower velocity projectile at 300m/s and slightly lower drag, but with a larger blast radius of 5m that allows the latter gun better performance against infantry. Otherwise, the two guns have the same damage, reload speed and penetrative power versus armor.https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1D7wkyXjO1XzYwqbkRb56J0UfAHUdS8GF-XHJRbzopsk/htmlview# The Pak 40 is operated by one player, and has both an unzoomed and magnified optic view. Reloading is performed automatically immediately after firing, although players can halt this process by keeping the fire button held, allowing them to better observe fall of shot while aiming. Despite having a gunshield, the operator's head protrudes slightly over the mantlet, leaving them vulnerable to snipers or small arms fire in general. The emplacement can be destroyed by explosives, such as the particularly damaging Medium and Heavyweight Demolition Bombs. The gun can be found as either an immobile or towable gun. In the former role, it can either be pre-built around objectives or constructed as a Fortification by the Support class. In the latter, the Pak can be hitched to vehicles and moved around the battlefield. Gallery BF5 Pak 40 Trailer.png BF5 Pak 40.png| BF5 Pak 40 Pre-Alpha.png|Pak 40 during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Pak 40 FP Pre-Alpha.png|First person view BF5 Pak 40 FP Pre-Alpha.png|Aiming with the sights Vehicle Mounted Pak 40 The PAK 40 75mm is the main gun on the Sd. Kfz 251 Pakwagen, available through Squad Reinforcement. The gun is controlled from the second seat and has a limited horizontal arc, but is very effective against enemy tanks and has unlimited ammunition. The PAK 40 L/43 is a vehicle specialization available for the Panzer IV and Sturmgeschütz IV, replacing the main cannon with the PAK 40. It significantly improves velocity and reduces drop, at the cost of a longer reload time and a reduced outer blast radius from 5m to 3m. References